A mounting arrangement for mounting an object to a support structure at a predetermined distance from the latter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,091 granted Jan. 8, 1980 to Fischer, comprising an expansion sleeve insertable into a hole of the support structure, an expander screw adapted to pass through a hole of the object to be mounted and to be anchored in the expansion sleeve, and a sleeve-shaped spacer member having an inner hole, and adapted to be fitted onto the expander screw and insertable into the object to be mounted. The spacer member has resiliently yieldable elements adapted to be spring-loaded after insertion of the space member into the hole of the object to be mounted, operative for gripping the latter, and also having further elements for fixing the spacer member to the expander screw. Adjustment of a distance at which the object might be mounted relative to the support structure is performed by varying the depth of threading for the expander screw into the expansion sleeve. A similar arrangement is also disclosed in SE, A, 449,637, filed Sept. 2, 1985 by Thorsman & Co AB.
However, these types of spacer members are arranged with the gripping elements arranged to take up contact with two opposed surfaces of the object to be mounted, i.e. that this object must have a cross-sectional depth strictly conforming to the distance between the gripping elements. These types of spacer members can be regarded as acceptable when used for mounting metal sections, which have a cross-sectional wall thickness manufactured within close tolerances, and also hard surface properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,338 granted June 6, 1972 to Johansson, discloses a device for adjustable spaced interconnection of two elements, comprising a screw member to be screwed into the supporting element, and having an externally screw threaded tubular nut member surrounding the head of the screw member, arranged to be screwed into the other element. The tubular nut member is arranged rotatable in relation to the screw member, while maintaining a relative axial position in relation thereto. This device can be used for adjustable spaced interconnection of a wooden door or window frame to a support structure. However, since adjustment involves a relative displacement movement of the supported element in relation to the tubular nut member when same is rotated in relation to the screw, a repeated adjustment operation will damage the screw thread formed in the supported element during the attachment of the nut member. As a result, the screw thread connection established between the nut member and the supported element may no longer hold the supported element in desired position, or facilitate desired adjustment in relation to the supporting element. Furthermore, attachment/adjustment of this device can only be performed with a special purpose tool.